Lost and Found
by Michele
Summary: Xena is emotionaly tormented about the love she once had, Marcus and the 'love' she now has for Gabrielle. Review please!!


  
  
Dear Reader.  
This is a short Xena fan fiction it has to do with Xena's thoughts   
on Marcus and Gabrielle. It also shows that she has turmoil boiling   
within her and that she isn't always the calm collective warrior we  
know.  
The characters within this fanfic does not belong to me, these   
characters are just used to portray a short and simple story.   
I am not making a single cent out of this story.  
If there are any comments or criticism of this fan fiction   
I would be delighted if you would mail me at:  
lilSisShellie@yahoo.com   
  
Enjoy!  
  
Michele  
  
Lost and Found   
  
  
  
Xena stood in front of a water pool.   
It was a magnificent sight; the waters were extraordinary blue   
and the palms surrounding the water flourished. She sighed.   
Her thoughts went back to Marcus she remembered the time she   
spent with him before he was killed, but the memory she most   
vividly recalled was when Marcus was brought back to life for   
forty eight hours. Oh, how she missed him and how she missed   
his touch.  
" It's been so long, " she whispered. Her heart felt like it   
was falling apart it was torn by a love lost. The ache within   
her was tremendous that it was like a sword being driven through   
her heart.  
  
" What did you say? " Gabrielle inquired.  
  
" Uh? Oh, nothing. "  
  
" I am going to take a dip, " Gabrielle stated. " Are you coming? "  
  
" No, you go ahead. "  
  
Xena seated herself on a nearby log; her face was intense with   
thought and two fine frown marks formed on her forehead. She   
smiled grimly, Funny she thought. Every time she was alone, totally   
alone her thoughts drifted. They drifted to another time another   
place what could have been but most of the time they drifted back   
to Marcus her one and only true love.  
  
" Marcus, " she cried. " I miss you so much. " Tears started to   
form in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.  
A snap of a twig caught her attention. She whipped around drawing   
her sword holding it in an attack position, while two thugs came   
running towards her.  
  
" It's the warrior princess, " the one shouted. " Get her! "  
The first thug came with an overhead blow but Xena blocked it   
effortlessly and kicked him to the ground. As the second came   
running to her she flipped him over her head and he fell into the   
waters edge. They staggered towards her in a clear effort to make   
another attempt to fight.  
  
" If I were you, " Xena started. " I would run. I am not in a good   
mood. " They stood there for awhile staring at each other clearly  
bewildered, in a turn of a second they fled. Xena shook her head   
in disgust.  
  
Her thoughts were lost but the pain within her heart didn't die.   
No. It burnt like a fire and every time she acted in violence or   
even killed someone that fire was fed. She could feel herself slip   
into her previous self the monster she had been, and every time that   
happened she found it more difficult to find herself. Every day she   
lived with the memories, deeds and blood that were spilled by her   
hand. The only thing that prevented her from going berserk and   
turning into a savage monster was the thought of Marcus, but what   
about Gabrielle? She thought. Surely Gabrielle had something to do  
with my change? She was with me when Marcus died, and she was the   
one who was there from the start, encouraging me, helping me to   
find myself. There is a definite change within my life since she's   
come into it; she's become like a sister to me. She smiled. For   
the first time a weeks she had found the answer to the turmoil   
that haunted her heart, and for the first time in days she felt   
at peace again. Yes, Marcus was her love but he didn't effect or   
help the change within her, it was Gabrielle...her true friend.  
She might have lost her love but she had found her friend.  
  
" Xena? " Gabrielle asked. " Are you all right? You've been sitting   
there for over a hour."  
  
" I am fine," she smiled. " Come on we've got to get going."   
  
  
THE END.  
  



End file.
